Engagement Night
by bluerobin1954
Summary: In this one shot Edward has just proposed to a very pregnant Bella and is now wisking her away to a romantic night alone NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT


"Put this on." Edward said handing me a blindfold.

"Um, why?" I asked taking it from him.

"You'll see, just trust me." He replied driving a bit faster. I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. "Alright fine." I said sliding it over my head. I felt us a make a few turns but after a minute lost sense of where we were all togther. "Where are you taking me?" I asked after a few minutes. "It's a surprise." He said with a laugh. "I dont know if I can handle many more surprises." I said running my thumb over my ring, he reached over and took my hand spinning the ring slowly. "I love you." He said kissing the ring. I could feel myself blush, I didn't know why. "I love you to." He moved our hands to my stomach and we stayed like that until the car came to a stop. "We're here." He said letting my hand go and opening his door. "Where is here?" I asked. "So many questions." He laughed. I bit back a remark and settled with a small sigh, my door opened and I felt his hand on mine, "Try and stand up, i'll help you from there." He said pulling me to my feet. Once I got my barings we starting to walk, I stumbled, "Woah, nope. This isn't going to work, here let me carry you." He said putting my arm around his shoulder, I fought back, "No Edward I'm huge you can't pick me up." "Wanna bet." He said playfully in my ear, reaching down and pulling my legs out from under me. I couldn't stop the squeel that came out, "Edward put me down before you drop me or worse hurt yourself." He walked on laughing, "Stop wiggling and I wont do either." I held still knowing I wasn't going to win this battle, as we walked I nessled into his arms a bit. I felt so safe, so secure with him and amazingly his arms were much stronger than they looked. We walked up a few steps, Edwards breath even. "Thank you." He said to somoene and the man responded with a, "No problem sir." "Edward, please tell me where are we?" I asked once we were inside. I listened hard, I could hear a womans voice quietly to our right, and what sounded like a fire crackling. He didn't answer, we came to another set of steps and Edward accended them quickly and carefully, his breath starting to pick up a bit. I decided against saying anything, I knew it wouldn't do any good. At the top of the steps we turned left and walked a short distance, "I'm going to set you down for a second." He said carefully putting me down. "Thank God." Was all I could say, I heard him laugh a bit to that. I started to feel around me and he stopped me, "No you don't." He put my arm back around his neck and picked me back up, I felt his lips press mine and my resistance melted, I put my other arm around his neck and deepend the kiss. He turned us a bit and I heard something slide and him open a door, we stepped inside, I broke the kiss as scents of vanilla and flowers hit me. "Really Edward where are we?" I asked. He sat me down again infront of him facing away from him yet pressed against him and slowly removed my blindfold. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust, around us were bouquets of white roses and candles, so many that the room illuminated brightly without turning on the lights. I counted 20 bouqets sprinkled around the room and a path of red roses leading from the door to the bed and another set from the bed to the steps of a hot tub to its right. I turned around, and faced Edward the light danced in his eyes as he looked down at me, "Do you like it?" He asked, biting slightly on his lip that was drawn up into a smile. "Did you do all of this?" I asked. "Well, with a little help from 2 very dear friends." Jake and Nessie I thought as I turned to look at the room again, "It's beautiful Edward." I said turning back. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered seeking my lips again. I brought my arms around his neck pulling him down to the kiss, the scents of the room and Edward had my head spinning I felt like I couldn't feel the ground and didn't want to either. He walked us backwards to the middle of the room never breaking the kiss, suddenly music started playing low. He broke the kiss and I looked around trying to find the source of the music, then back up at Edward when I didn't find it. His face was so beautiful, so angelic, perfect. I felt his hand move to the back of my dress and find the zipper, slowly pulling it down. I moved to unbutton his shirt and he stopped me, "Slowly." He breathed. He leaned down to kiss me again, this time it started slow building in intensity. He moved the zipper all the way to the bottom, then slid the dress off of my shoulders I helped it down around my stomach and our baby so it could hit the floor. He moved from my lips to my neck slowly kissing and nibbling his way down, a shiver ran down my body. Reaching around me he slowly unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms and to the floor, then fell to his knees and slid my panties off. He rested his cheek against my stomach lightly holding it with his hands. I ran my hands through his hair as his kissed my stomach again then stood stepping back from me a bit. His face was serious and full of lust. The light flickered off of him as he slowly removed his jacket and then his tie letting tossing them to the side, I stepped forward and helped unbutton his shirt, he kissed me again this time more urgently. Once his shirt was unbuttoned I slid it down his shoulders , breaking the kiss long enough to kiss his shoulder as it slid down then hit the floor. He pulled me tightly to him with one arm walking me backwards quickly to the bed, he layed me down kneeling over me so not to put any weight on me. He peppered my face with kisses and moved down my neck to my breast. He gently licked around one and then the other causing my back to arch, my fingers found his hair again as he teased me. I urgently pulled him back up so I could kiss him, his hand sliding down to my warmth waiting for him, I opened my legs giving him better access. His fingers played me until my release, "Oh." Was all I could manage to get out he covered my mouth with his as I rode out my release. When my body calmed and my breathing regulated Edward got out of bed long enough to remove his belt and pants socks and shoes and climb back in beside me. Without a word he rolled me on my side, my back to him, his arm under my head supporting it, I leaned my head back and kissed him. He helped my leg over his and holding onto my breast entered me, I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. He moved slowly, our bodies rocking together his arm protectivly around me pulling me close to him. I could feel my release building again, "Edward." I moaned. His pace quickened and his finger found my hot spot again. He rubbed gently then sped up, he moved faster I could tell he was close. He breathed into the back of my head, "Bella." He moaned as he came hard into me, my release just behind his, "Edward." Was all I could manage as I fell over the edge. I moved my leg off of his and turned to face him our breathing still eratic.


End file.
